1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of malware detection, in particular to detecting malware in computing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malware detection is commonly accomplished by looking for certain signatures within binaries. However, this method of detection can be negated by a malware generator generating variants of a piece of malware. These variants can be scanned with known antivirus engines to ensure that no malware signature match is made. Unmatched variants of malware can then be released into the wild through applications and infect mobile devices. In one example, an attacker might download an application free from malware from an application distribution server. The attacker injects the application with malware and makes the application with injected malware available on the application distribution server.